LOVE AT DORMITORY
by GreenteaLatte16
Summary: Sungmin (Super Junior) menjadi indung semang untuk SHAPPIRE PEARL HOUSE dormitory khusus namja, dibantu sepupunya berwajah Dobi; Park Chanyeol (EXO). GS! Official Pairs. cerita 6 namja yang baru memulai kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa baru. dan seorang dosen muda yang membuat hatinya bergetar aneh bila bertemu! Mohon tinggalkan review Anda!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ON DORMITORY**

**By : Author from GreenteaLate16**

**Genre : Romantic, Drama, and Little Bit Comedy**

**Warning : GS, EYD I don't know…**

**Good or Not Good I don't care,**

**Like or Not Like I don't care,**

**I Just a Writing And I am a Boyband Pairing addict..**

**Fufufufu~~~**

**Please! Leave me yours review gals! ^^9**

**Author butuh komennya untuk penyemangat!**

**Reviews kalian adalah udara (O2) bagi Author..**

**So.. tinggalkan jejak, okay?!**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin SJ as Lee Sungmin ( Y )**

**Cho Kyuhyun SJ as Cho Kyuhyun ( N )**

**Park Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol ( Min's Cousin ) ( N )**

**Onew SHINEE as Lee Jinki ( Min's Lil Brother ) ( N )**

**Taemin SHINEE as Lee Taemin ( Min's Lil Sister ) ( Y ) **

**HAPPY READING… ^^**

**ENJOY THIS STORY….**

**KYUMIN FOREVER…. ^0^~~**

**Prolog**

SHAPPIRE PEARL HOUSE " **DORMITORY BOYS IS RENT "**, mungkin seperti itulah yang kurang lebih terpampang di sebuah plang kayu yang terpasang didepan pintu gerbang besar hitamn dari rumah besar asri tersebut. Ya! Rumah besar ini terdapat banyak kamar kosong yang disewakan kepada para mahasiswa yang berkuliah di beberapa universitas yang berada diarea perumahan tersebut.

Shappire Pearl House adalah dormitory khusus namja, rumah tersebut sudah berdiri lama, dan sudah empat generasi keluarga Lee –pemilik dan pengurus asrama Shappire Pearl- melanjutkan usaha kecil-kecilan keluarga itu. Beberapa universitas diarea kawasan distrik Nowon-gu itu pun tak ragu-ragu lagi untuk merekomendasikan asrama namja itu kepada para mahasiswanya yang merupakan perantau.

Dan sekarang tempat itu sudah kosong ditinggal para penyewanya, karena sudah mendekati tahun kelulusan, dan saatnya menyewakannya kepada para mahasiswa baru di tahun ajaran yang baru musim semi ini.

Sekarang asrama namja ini dikelola oleh generasi ke empat keluarga Lee. Tinggal yeoja dewasa dari keluarga Lee ini yang tinggal di Nowon. Orang tuanya, kedua saengnya, dan Lee Harboji mereka memilih pindah dan menetap didaerah Goribong-dong, Guro-gu -distrik industry terbesar di Korea, pusat bisnis dan ekonomi, dan kompleks Industri Digital-. Dikarena induk perusahaan Lee; Sendbill berada disana, dan sang Aboji begitu juga Lee Halbae tidak bisa pulang pergi ke Guro. Itu terlalu jauh dan melelahkan bagi kedua namja yang sudah tidak lagi muda itu.

Otomatis mereka memutuskan untuk pindah, dan Eomma pun mau tidak mau harus ikut. Mengurusi dan menjaga dua namja yang begitu dihormati didalam keluarga Lee. Lee Jinki dan Lee Taemin dua anak lain dari keluarga Lee itu pun ikut. Sebenarnya hanya empat orang saja yang tinggal di Guro, sedangkan Lee Jinki memilih untuk menyewa flat dekat kampusnya di Gwanak-gu; Universitas Nasional Seoul, jurusan seni. Dan keluarga Lee akan berkumpul setiap bulan Desember saat natal dan tahun baru di Nowon.

Lee Sungmin, nama yeoja dewasa dari keluarga Lee itu. Generasi keempat yang rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk melanjutkan mengelola dorm keluarga tersebut. Seorang arsitek sekaligus engineer muda, ia bekerja jarak jauh dari perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang kontruksi dan property yang berada dipusat distrik Gangnam; Apgujeong-dong. Setiap akhir pekan, itu bila ia sedang ada kerjaan yang banyak dia akan berkunjung ke peusahaan yang ternyata ia bangun bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang sama-sama seorang arsitek; Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, dan Choi Siwon. Dan kadang hanya sebulan sekali ia datang berkunjung ke sana. Dan itu semua dapat dimaklumi oleh para chingudeul dan para karyawannya. Sungmin juga tidak hanya disibukkan dengan asrama, tapi dengan usaha kecil lain yang dititipkan Lee Halbae padanya, yaitu; Julliet Florist, milik alhmarhum Halmeoninya. Setiap hari di pagi buta -jam 4 pagi- dia sudah harus mengecek toko bunga itu, saat dimana para distributor bunga segar mengirimkan bunga-bunga mereka.

Menjadi indung semang, sudah ia jalani selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Dia sudah belajar banyak dari generasi sebelumnya; sang Appa. Jadi, dia sudah mengerti tentang pola kegiatan dan rutinitas yang menurutnya monoton yang dijalani para mahasiswa muda itu setiap tahunnya, apalagi saat penerimaan calon mahasiswa baru. Rata-rata semuanya memiki kecenderungan yang sama; kampus, asrama, perpustakaan, menjadi part timer, dan kegiatan lainnya yang masih berhubungan dengan kampus.

Satu lagi, yeoja manis yang sebentar lagi menginjak umur 28 tahun ini masih betah untuk melajang. Sedangkan teman sekaligus mitra kerjannya; Kim kibum dan Choi Siwon, mereka memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih jauh dalam hubungan yang awalnya dimulai dari pertemanan menjadi sepasang kekasih lalu terjalin sebuah tali pertunangan diantara keduanya tepat 2 minggu yang lalu. Tidakkah ia merasa iri? Memikirkan juga kah tentang status lajangnya itu? Atau merasa termotivasi oleh yeoja yang lebih muda setahun dari dirinya itu? Entahlah, Sungminlah yang memiliki jawabannya.

Apalagi yang ia cari dari hidupnya yang bisa dikatakan lengkap dan cukup? Semuanya sudah ia gapai sesuai dengan harapannya, kecuali urusan Cinta. Dia menghindari perjodohan dari bumonimnya, seorang anti dengan blind date dan kontak jodoh, dan seorang yang pasif untuk melakukan kopi darat dengan beberapa namja yang tertarik dengannya dan lalu mengajaknya bertemu untuk sebuah date.

Selalu ada alasan untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Dia selalu bisa mengeles dan menjawab setiap teguran dari Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk –salah satu chingu dan mitra usaha firma kontruksi dan property miliknya- yang suka mulai menceramahinya sepanjang hari melalui telepon bila Sungmin sudah bersikap acuh dan santai dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

Para mitranya itu, cukup was-was dan prihatin dengan kehidupan sex Sungmin yang terlihat kering, tenang, dan kurang bergairah sepanjang persahabat mereka yang sudah hampir 9 tahun ini. Mengajaknya keacara resepsi pernikahan sering Kibum dan Eunhyuk lakukan, menghadiri Wedding Exhibition, memenuhi undangan reuni SMA dan kampus, dan acara-acara gathering bisnis pun sudah sering hingga kedua yeoja itu bosan. Hasilnya?! Tetap nihil, tidak ada seorang namja pun yang mampu membuat Sungmin bergetar, bergairah, dan terpesona. Itu bukan karena ia minder, tidak cantik, atau merasa kurang seksi. Bahkan Sungmin bukanlah yeoja yang standar, dia diatas rata-rata. Dia cantik, manis, pintar, yeoja yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik jangan lupa dia juga adalah salah satu pewaris Sendbill, walau tidak bertubuh tinggi bak super model, tapi dengan tingginya yang 175cm untuk ukuran yeoja Korea itu sudah cukup memenuhi standar. Ditambah kemolekkan tubuhnya, kulit bersih bak boneka porselin, dada ukuran 36B-nya yang bulat sempurna asli bukan surgery, dan bokong indahnya yang montok. Jujur saja Eunhyuk saja merasa iri dengan ukuran Sungmin, dan sempat berfikir untuk menambahkan lingkarnya dengan jalan operasi, tapi niat itu dibatalkan karena sudah ada seorang namja, jaksa muda; Lee Donghae yang menerimanya apa adanya, dan mencintai Eunhyuk tulus tanpa pamrih.

Pola pikir paling parah pun sempat menghampiri Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Siwon tentang orientasi seks Sungmin. Aigoo! Sebagai indung semang dari asrama namja selama 5 tahun ia kelola itu masa tidak ada yang membuatnya jatuh cinta? Itulah alasan yang mendasari tentang pemikiran itu. Sudah sering ketiganya datang berkunjung ke Nowon untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin, melihat Shappire Pearl House. Dan tidak bisa Eunhyuk dan Kibum pungkiri sebagai yeoja normal dengan orientasi seks mereka straight, bahwa secara fisik para mahasiswa namja yang masih muda-muda itu memiliki err~~ wajah tampan yang menggoda dan tidak membosankan, fisik tegap yang menawan, dan jangan anggap remeh latar belakang keluarga para namja itu tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Tetapi lagi-lagi, no reaction! No chemistry! And no respon dari Sungmin. Dia terlihat biasa saja, saat berada ditengah-tengah para penyewanya dan saat beberapa diantara mereka topless. Dia terlihat tenang, kaku, dan acuh biasa saja. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Kibum sedang berusaha mengatur nafas mereka saat pemandangan indah itu –namja topless memperlihatkan abs dan tubuh-tubuh bidang tegapnya- dan terlihat salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Siwon sudah terlihat bête, kesal, dan risih dengan sikap Kibum yang merona, namja itu sedikit cemburu dengan keadaan disana. Lebih tepatnya pada yeojachingunya; Kibum.

Dan tahun ajaran baru ini, Sungmin sudah memasang papan iklan. Dan siap untuk menerima penyewa baru; para mahasiswa baru. Para perantau muda dengan semangat yang berbeda pula. Dan hal-hal manis apa yang menunggunya? Lee Sungmin siapkanlah hatimu untuk orang baru yang akan bisa membuat hidupmu berwarna dan bergairah.

**Chapter 1**

Seorang yeoja terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari sebuah rumah besar itu, ia tergesa untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Lihat saja coat maroon yang ia gunakan belum terpasang sempurna, rambut panjang cokelatnya tidak diikat rapi, dan ditambah ia belum memakai dengan pas flat shoes hitamnya. Ia setengah berlari menuju pintu gerbang hitam setinggi 3 meter dari tembaga yang jaraknya agak jauh dari rumah tersebut.

" Hosh.. hosh..," suara nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dia tampak berusaha bernafas dengan normal. " Hosh.. hosh.. hosh…,".

" Braaaaaaaaaak!," ia menutup dengan kasar pintu gerbang rumahnya. " Trek.. trek!," dan dengan gerakkan cepat ia langsung mengunci pintu gerbangnya. Setelah menurutnya aman, ia segera berlari meninggalkan rumah. Ia berusaha cepat, menyusuri trotoar menuju halte bus.

Wajah manisnya terlihat panik bercampur rasa kesal, dapat terdengar ia sesekali terlihat mengumpati seseorang yang membuat paginya kacau seperti penampilannya sekarang. " Aissh! Apalagi yang diperbuat bocah itu, haah!?,".

" Kalau bukan sepupuku! Sudah mati dia ditanganku.. kubiarkan saja dia masuk penjara!," rutuknya lagi sebal. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya kesal dan tidak sabaran dihalte, menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya menuju kantor polisi. Tempat adik sepupunya itu ditahan semalaman karena terlibat perkelahian di bioskop.

" Park Chanyeol! Kali ini alasan apalagi kau..," gumamnya saat ia mulai melangkah memasuki bus yang sudah tiba di shelter tempatnya menunggu tadi.

Setelah tiba di shelter yang dituju, yeoja itu segera turun dengan tergesa-gesa dari bus. Ia sempat melihat kekanan kiri mencari kantor polisi yang dimaksud. Setelah mata foxynya yang tengah dipenuhi amarah menangkap bangunan tersebut, dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan kesana.

Dengan ini sudah ke empat kalinya dia harus berurusan dengan kantor polisi yang melibatkan adik sepupunya itu. Jujur saja Sungmin –yeoja itu- sudah sangat bosan dengan kelakuan adik sepupunya itu, dia bersyukur sikap pemberontak dan trouble maker itu tidak melekat di kedua saeng kandungnya; Jinki dan Taemin.

Ia mendorong dengan mudah pintu kaca kantor polisi setempat. Ia berjalan kedalam dan mencari dengan liar keseluruh sudut kantor. Hingga dia dapat melihat sedikit sebuah keributan disalah satu meja petugas polisi yang sedang berjaga pagi ini.

Matanya berkilat saat ia dapat menangkap siluet tubuh adik sepupunya itu yang baru saja lulus dari High School. " Yak! PARK CHANYEOL!," teriaknya murka memanggil namja jangkung dengan wajahnya yang sudah banyak luka akibat perkelahiannya. Akibatnya Sungmin menjadi pusat perhatian di kantor polisi, tapi ia tidak mengambil pusing. Ia tetap fokus terhadap sepupunya itu.

Namja dengan jacket baseball hitam, celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt abu-abu yang sudah ternoda dengan darah dan debu, dan mengenakan beannie knit hat merah; itulah Chanyeol si pemberontak.

Namja itu memasang wajah kaget bercampur rasa malu dan bersalah kepada Sungmin, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, memutuskan kontak dengan Sungmin. Ia mendekati petugas polisi yang menangani masalah perkelahian itu. Kira-kira ada 7-8 namja disana, dan penampilan mereka tidak kalah kacaunya dengan penampilan Sungmin pagi ini. Semuanya terlihat babak belur dan kelelahan.

" Annyeong Aggashi!," sapa petugas itu berusaha ramah dan tersenyum pada Sungmin yang malah menatap tajam dan mengintimidasi pada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dikursi kayu panjang, paling pojok.

" A-anyeong!," balas Sungmin singkat, ia menatap si polisi. Dan menatap satu per satu bocah remaja tanggung yang terlibat. Dan Sungmin mengenal beberapa diantaranya yang merupakan teman Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia adalah wali dari anak-anak tersebut yang pertama sampai di kantor polisi.

" Aggashi.. maaf kau.. wali untuk yang mana? Dari anak-anak ini?," polisi tersebut langsung mengajukan pertanyaan. Sungmin kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol, ia berusaha bersabar dan menahan emosinya. " Itu! Bocah itu! Dengan topi rajut merah itu! Aku bertanggung jawab untuk anak itu!," tunjuk Sungmin pada Chanyeol yang masih menunduk dengan penuh penekanan dan nada tinggi pada kata bertanggung jawab.

" Oh!," balas polisi itu singkat dan memberi kode pada Sungmin untuk duduk. " Yak! Kalian ini! Aigoo sudah kubilang jangan membuat masalah! Kenapa kalian ini tidak jera, haah?," sungut Sungmin kesal pada para teman Chanyeol, sepertinya sudah takluk dan sangat mengenal Sungmin.

" Dan.. Aggashi! Silahkan isi formulir penangguhan ini..," polisi itu memberikan secari kertas dan pulpen. Dengan kasar ia menerimanya.

" Kapan ini terjadi?," tanya Sungmin to the point pada polisi itu sambil mengisi formulir penangguhan Chanyeol.

" Semalam.. disebuah bioskop," jawab polisi itu singkat. " Lebih tepatnya?," kembali Sungmin bertanya.

" Sekitar jam 10 malam.. tidak lama dari film selesai, didepan bioskop," sambungnya. " Mwo! Kenapa tidak langsung memberi tahuku, Pak? Wae harus pagi-pagi seperti ini? Mengganggu kegiatan pagiku," protes Sungmin sejenak menghentikan kegiatan mengisi formulirnya.

" Bocah itu!," tunjuk polisi itu pada Chanyeol, ia berusaha sabar menghadapi Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang bad mood. Chanyeol namja itu sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sungmin dan Polisi itu bergantian.

" Wae?," tanya Sungmin yang agak tenang. " Dia susah sekali dimintai keterangan mengenai perkelahian dan data dirinya," ungkap Polisi tersebut. Menatap prihatin pada Chanyeol.

" Semalaman namja itu diam saja, melamun.. menerawang dan pada akhirnya dia menangis dalam diam," bisik polisi itu pada Sungmin. Yeoja manis itu berkerut bingung dengan ucapan polisi, ia melihat kearah Chanyeol yang ternyata saat ini tengah menatap penuh memohon pada Sungmin. Dan dapat Sungmin lihat mata Chanyeol merah dan berkantung seperti panda, walau jarak mereka agak jauh dan terhalang teman-teman Chanyeol.

" Pak polisi.. awal terjadinya perkelahian?," Sungmin menatap ingin tahu pada polisi yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Appanya itu.

" Sebelum aku menjawab.. aggashi kau siapanya namja itu? Dan kenapa bukan bumonimnya yang datang?," polisi itu malah balik bertanya.

Sungmin tercekat bingung, ia juga agak bingung harus menjawab apa. " A-aku.. Noonanya, dia adik sepupuku. Bumonimnya.. mereka sudah bercerai, Abojinya dia ada di Busan dan Eommanya memilih menetap di Jepang. Dia tinggal dan hidup bersamaku," jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang normal dan tenang.

Polisi itu mengangguk mengerti, " Sepupumu duluan yang memulai perkelahian, dia memukul salah satu namja disana," tunjuk polisi itu pada namja yang bertubuh atletis hanya saja lebih pendek dari Chanyeol.

" Dan.. terjadilah perkelahian antar kubu," sambung polisi itu agak dramatis. " Alasan anak-anak itu? Terutama Chanyeol?," Sungmin bertanya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dia sangat mengenal Chanyeol, namja jangkung itu memang trouble maker dan pemberontak. Dan Chanyeol selalu memiliki alasan disetiap ia membuat masalah dan kesalahan. Dan dia yakin perkelahian ini terjadi karena dia memiliki alasan.

" Di TKP.. disana ada seorang yeoja," ungkap polisi itu lagi. " Mwo!," pekik Sungmin tidak percaya. " Yeo-yeoja?," Sungmin mengulang memastikan, polisi itu mengangguk.

" Kau pasti pernah mengalaminya Aggashi.. yeoja cantik, primadona sekolah.. terkenal dikalangan namja, cinta segitiga, dan lalu bla.. bla.. bla…," jelas polisi itu agak nyeleneh.

" Jadi, yeoja itu siapa? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?," Sungmin memasang wajah was-was. " Yeojachingu.. sepupumu, sepupumu bilang yeoja itu kekasihnya.. dan semalam dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa yeoja itu berselingkuh dibelakangnya bersama namja lain yang merupakan rivalnya disekolah," cerita polisi itu.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa?," Sungmin memasang wajah tidak percaya pada polisi dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang menatap kosong kearah lain.

" Teman-temannya yang bercerita," jawabnya sekenanya. Sungmin menggeleng-geleng bingung, ia melanjutkan kembali mengisi formulir menebusan Chanyeol. Ia tidak habis pikir, alasan apalagi sekarang? Tidak lama ia menyelesaikanya, dan menyerahkannya pad polisi tersebut.

Dan Sungmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya, " Ahjusshi! Gamshamnida.. aku bisa membawanya pulang sekarang, kan? Dan kalau terjadi sesuatu atau ada hal lainnya.. disana sudah ada nomor telepon dan alamat kami, permisi!," ucap Sungmin cepat, ia tidak memberi kesempatan pada polisi itu untuk menjawabnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah melamun dengan wajah yang penuh luka.

" Kajja! Kita pulang," titah Sungmin singkat dan berusaha acuh pada Chanyeol, namja itu langsung menurut. Ia berjalan mendahului Sungmin, dia langsung berpamitan pada teman-temanya. Chanyeol sejenak menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap dingin bercampur benci pada namja bertubuh atletis yang sempat ditunjuk polisi, dan dapat Sungmin lihat ada amarah didalamya.

Namja itu malah membalasnya dengan sebuah smirk dan menatap remeh Chanyeol seakan menantangnya. Namja itu terlihat tidak terlalu babak belur, seperi Chanyeol. Sudut bibrnya sedikit berdarah dan sebuah luka gores dibagian hidung dan pelipis sebelah kirinya. Semua komplotan namja itu memandang tajam dan benci pada Chanyeol, auranya sudah terasa kurang menyenangkan. Dan Sungmin menyadari itu, jangan sampai terjadi perkelahian untuk kedua kalinya. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan dipersulit penangguhannya.

" Kajja.. Chanyeol!," perintah Sungmin sedikit membentak saat ia sudah tepat didepan pintu kaca kantor polisi. Keduanya pun meninggalkan kantor polisi itu dalam diam, dan kekakuan. Chanyeol mengekori Sungmin yang berjalan didepannya, mereka menuju shelter.

**To Be Countinue**

**How That's?**

**Too Shorty?**

Author deep bow!

Thank you! ^^

Please, give me yours reviews..!

This My 1st Story..

Maaf, jika tidak EYD..

Maaf juga bila ada kesalahan pada pengetikan..

Author akan belajar lagi..

Fighting!

See you!

With Love,

xoxo

GreenteaLatte16

**NB : Pair-nya aku mix, jadi ada beberapa Official Couple!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf, Author menggambungkan Super junior Official Couple dengan EXO Official Couple^^**

**Kalau mau protes! Monggo.. akan ditampung aspirasinya.**

**Mau kasih masukkan! Silahkan.. dengan senang hati ^^9**

**Mau memberikan kritik pun.. Ayo aja! (^_^)**

**Apapun bentuk review kalian Author terima!**

**Silahkan kalau ada PM!?**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin SJ as Cho Sungmin ( Y )**

** Cho Kyuhyun SJ as Cho Kyuhyun ( N )**

** Park Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol ( Min's Cousin ) ( N )  
**

** And Other**

**Chapter 2**

Diam. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan keheningan antara Sungmin dan Chanyeol. Kedua sepupu ini belum terlihat berbincang sejak tadi di kantor polisi hingga menunggu bus dishelter lalu didalam bus menuju rumah, dan hingga sepanjang trotoar menuju dorm. Chanyeol memilih jalan terlebih dahulu dari Sungmin yang gantian yeoja itu yang mengekorinya.

Hening dan tenang, keduanya lebih sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada celoteh riang dan keisengan Chanyeol, namja itu terlihat tenang dan bisu. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin, belum ada satu pertanyaan pun yang ia tujukan pada sepupunya itu. Dia terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap Chanyeol, biasanya dia akan langsung cerewet dan memarahi habis-habis selama diperjalanan pulang sehabis menebusnya di kantor polisi.

Dapat Sungmin lihat Chanyeol terlihat suram, hancur, dan ada rasa kecewa di air muka namja jangkung itu. Yang sedang ia pikirkan adalah yeojachingu? Sejak kapan sepupunya itu memiliki kekasih? Namja itu tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang yeoja manapun atau hanya sekedar cerita tentang seorang yeoja. Chanyeol adalah remaja yang cukup tertutup untuk masalah pribadi, khususnya yeoja.

Keduanya terhenti tepat didepan pagar besar, mereka sudah sampai rumah. Sungmin segera mengeluarkan kunci yang cocok untuk gembok pagar itu. Tidak lama gerbang didorong oleh Chanyeol, dan ia melenggang lebih dulu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri diluar gerbang. Sungmin hanya mendesah pasrah melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak dapat langsung masuk rumah besar itu, Karena kunci masih dipegang Sungmin. Ia memilih duduk dikursi yang berada di teras. Ia terlihat berantakkan dan kusut, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia diseret ke kantor polisi. Karena terlibat masalah, tapi semalam adalah pertama untuknya tidur dikantor polisi. Biasanya dia akan merengek dan memohon pada polisi yang bertanggung jawab untuk dipulangkan atau memohon untuk memanggil walinya. Entah mengapa semalam ia terlihat tidak berminat untuk merengek seperti biasa atau berusaha memberitahukan Sungmin.

Atau mungkin karena masalah yang ia buat itu, merupakan masalah yang berbeda. Sebuah kejadian diluar pemikirannya, dan tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Bayangan-bayangan yang menyulut perkelahian semalam berseliweran kembali diotaknya. Sesekali Chanyeol memejamkan matanya agar bayangan itu hilang.

Tanpa disadari Sungmin tengah menatapnya bingung, Sungmin cemas dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan dan hadapi. Sesuatu yang dia tidak ketahui dan bocah itu tutupi darinya. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, tatapan kedua sepupu itu saling bertemu. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi seperti apa yang dipasang oleh Noonanya itu.

Sungmin memutus kontaknya, ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan memutar kuncinya. " Trek!," Sungmin membukakan pintu kayu besar itu, ia memberi kode untuk mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu. Dengan gontai Chanyeol menurut untuk masuk lebih dulu, disusul Sungmin terakhir masuk.

Chanyeol melepas sepatunya asal dengan cepat, Sungmin memperhatikan punggung namja itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Chanyeol masih belum buka suara, ia berjalan masuk rumah setelah merapikan letak sepatunya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku diambang pintu. Sungmin pun segera menyusul kedalam rumah besar yang bercat serba putih bergaya rumah Amerika kuno yang setiap dindingnya dilapis oleh kayu, –rumah-rumah ala di film The Patriots, Abraham Lincoln, Little Miss, dan beberapa film lain yang bersetting perang dunia satu, dimana Amerika berperang melawan Perancis, Inggris, dan Jerman- dan serba kayu. Begitu hangat dan hommie, itulah kesan yang akan kita dapat.

Namja itu mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga besar yang berada ditengah rumah menuju lantai kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2 tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Sungmin. Hingga suara yeoja itu mengintrupsi gerakkanya.

" Chanyeol-ah! bersihkan dirimu! Aku akan mengobati lukamu setelah kita sarapan. Cepat turun jika sudah selesai!," perintah Sungmin tegas pada Chanyeol. Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari namja itu, dia hanya diam tidak menoleh menatap Sungmin dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

" Haaaaaaaaaah~~.. diam berarti iya," gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri saat tidak ada respon apapun dari sepupunya itu yang telah meninggalkannya keatas. Ia melepas dan langsung menggantung mantelnya itu digantungan khusus mantel didekat pintu masuk. Setelah itu ia segera menuju dapur menyiapkan sarapan.

Entah menguap kemana amarahnya untuk namja itu, padahal saat menerima telepon dari kantor polisi dia sudah siap dengan beberapa kata-kata makian untuk Chanyeol. Namja itu sudah sangat sering menyeretnya dalam masalah, Chanyeol memang nakal, suka memberontak, dan jahilnya tidak ketulungan. Tapi, kenakalannya semakin menjadi saat dia harus menerima kenyataan tentang perceraian kedua bumonimnya dan harus hidup berpencar seperti ini. Appanya memilih menetap di Busan dan Eomma menerima tawaran bisnis di Jepang dan Chanyeol sendiri memilih tinggal di Seoul, tepatnya distrik Nowon bersama Sungmin. Karena, mereka juga tinggal di Nowon.

Namja itu seperti kehilangan arah dan tidak tahu sejak kapan, hanya Sungmin-lah sekarang yang bisa mengontrolnya. Namja itu takluk pada yeoja itu, ya.. walau Chanyeol sering sekali melanggar janjinya pada Sungmin untuk menjauhi masalah dan jangan membuatnya.

KyuMin ^_^

Dentang sumpit dan sendok saling bersahutan diantara keheningan kedua sepupu ini, keduanya tengah menikmati sarapan sederhana mereka; sup rumput laut, kimchi lobak dengan sawi, ikan goreng, dan capjae.

Namja itu terlihat sudah bersih dan segar, walau wajahnya masih memar dan penuh luka yang belum kering, mengganti kausnya dengan kaus baru berwarna hitam. Chanyeol namja itu masih diam sampai saat ini, sesekali Sungmin melihat Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, ia juga belum menanyakan soal perkelahian itu.

" Noona! Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan mengiba seperti itu!," tegur Chanyeol tiba-tiba, ia menatap sebal Sungmin yang duduk disebrangnya. Dan itu langsung membuat Sungmin salah tingkah malu karena tertangkap basah, seperti seorang pencuri.

" Ah… a-aniya! Kau ini sensitive sekali.. hehe," elak Sungmin terkekeh kaku. Padahal sudah tertangkap, masih mengelak.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali makannya. Dan keheningan kembali menguasai keduanya, hingga seseorang mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan. " Kau.. tidak ingin bertanya, Noona?," Chanyeol melirik pada Sungmin.

" Mwo!?," respon Sungmin terlihat bingung. " Apa.. begitu terlihat diwajahku?," Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi makan ia menatap sendu mangkuk makannya yang tersisa setengah. " Kau ini bicara apa?," ulang Sungmin balik bertanya, ia pun menyamakan sikapnya dengan Chanyeol –meletakkan sumpit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya- sambil melipat tangannya didada.

" Aku.. sigh!," Chanyeol tersenyum remeh pada dirinya sendiri. " Memang menyedihkan!," sambungnya lirih, sekilas ia melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang memandangnya intens.

" Waeyo, Noona? Kenapa kau tidak mengomel seperti biasanya, haah? Biasanya kau langsung menjewer telingaku, memarahiku sepanjang perjalanan pulang.. menasehatiku dan berakhir dengan sebuah hukuman," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menuntut.

Sungmin mendesah lelah, ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Yeoja itu tidak langsung memberikan jawabannya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya intens ingin tahu. " Traak!," dengan kasar Sungmin meletakkan sumpitnya dimeja dan menatap tajam Chanyeol, Sungmin kurang nyaman ditatap seperti itu oleh saengnya itu.

" Maumu apa Park Chanyeol!?," tanya Sungmin penuh penekanan. " Neo?!," tanya Chanyeol santai.

" Aku.. ini bukan yeoja biang gossip, yang senang mencari tahu kehidupan pribadi seseorang. Aku tidak akan memaksa atau membuatmu untuk bercerita.. yang aku tahu, saat ini mood-mu sedang sangat jelek! Park Chanyeol," jelas Sungmin penuh penekanan, dan kejujuran.

Chanyeol masih diam, dia belum terlihat akan melanjutkan makannya. " Soal hukuman, tenang saja.. aku sudah menyiapkannya. Aku lelah.. aku tidak ingin menjadi ahjummah-ahjummah tukang ceramah, jadi.. saat ini aku sedang tidak berselera untuk memarahimu," sambung Sungmin yang langsung mengisi penuh mulutnya dengan suapan terakhir.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ia pun kembali melanjutkan makannya. Dan tanpa namja itu sadari Sungmin tersenyum melihat dirinya makan. " Kau sudah mengobati lukamu?," tanya Sungmin dengan nada normal, ia menunjuk wajah tampan Chanyeol yang penuh luka dan memar. Namja itu menggeleng tengah kegiatannya mengunyah.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa mangkuk bekas makannya menuju washtafel cuci piring. " Setelah kau makan.. bereskan meja dan cuci semua!," perintah Sungmin sambil membelakangi Chanyeol. " Nde~~," balas Chanyeol pelan.

ChanBaek _

Hari ini florist tutup dan Sungmin memiliki rencana untuk mendekam diruang kerjanya untuk melanjutkan tugasnya soal proyek pembangunan gedung perpustakaan kota yang baru, yang ditawarkan oleh Kibum padanya 3 minggu yang lalu. Keadaan Nowon belum terlalu terik, angin berhembus sepoi.

Hanya berdua saja bersama Chanyeol dirumah besar dengan 12 kamar ini, sudah termasuk kamarnya, ruang kerja, kamar bumonim, kamar Taemin, dan kamar Chanyeol –kamar bekas Jinki saat belum pindah-. Sisanya 7 kamar yang masih kosong belum diisi oleh penyewa. Dari satu bulan yang lalu pihak dari beberapa kampus sekitar sudah mengkonfirmasi, akan ada beberapa penyewa. Para calon mahasiswa itu meminta rekomendasi soal tempat tinggal. Kira-kira ada 3 mahasiswa yang sudah mengkonfirmasikan pada pihak kampus untuk membooking kamar di Shappire Preal.

Saat ini tengah disibukan dengan percakapan seseorang dari pihak salah satu kampus setempat. Sedangkan Chanyeol namja itu tengah sibuk mencuci piring bekas sarapan keduanya didapur, sesekali namja jangkung itu mencoba menoleh dan mencuri dengar percakapan noonanya itu.

" Ahk.. nde, algaesemnida!,"

"…,"

" Akan kami sediakan dan rapikan kamarnya secepat mungkin,"

"…,"

" Aku.. mollayo! Berapa jumlahnya.. yang jelas dengan mahasiswa dari kampus anda nanti jumlah penyewanya sudah 3 orang," jelas Sungmin pada lawan bicaranya diline sana.

"…,"

" Nde.. masih tersisa 4 kamar lagi yang kosong berarti. Mungkin akan terisi seiring waktu jadwal perkuliahan dimulai," sambungnya ramah, sesekali yeoja itu tersenyum sendiri. Padahal lawannya disana tidak melihatnya.

"…,"

" Ah.. nde! Gwaenchana.. saya masih bisa menanganinya sendiri bersama adik sepupu saya. Saya yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu! Gamshahamnida.. Kalau tanpa kampus anda, Shappire Preal sudah tutup dari dulu," ujar Sungmin merendah pada lawan bicaranya itu.

" Aku selesai!," ujar Chanyeol yang baru saja mengeringkan tangannya. Ia segera berpamitan meninggalkan Sungmin menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. Sungmin terus memperhatikan Chanyeol hingga menaiki tangga. Dia sendiri masih sibuk dengan teleponnya, Sungmin berjalan mendekati loker tempat surat atau lebih cocok disebut loker surat.

Loker tersebut ada didekat pintu masuk rumah, tergantung didinding. Terdapat nomor dan space kosong untuk menuliskan nama. Tanda kepemilikkan loker, jadi surat atau paket yang ditujukan kepada para mahasiswa akan Sungmin masukkan kedalam loker-loker tersebut sesuai kepada pemiliknya.

" Oh.. baiklah, hubungi saya bila mahasiswa itu telah tiba,"

" Ghamsahamnida..,"

" Piip!," sambungan telepon itu berakhir, Sungmin segera memasukan telepon genggamnya kesaku celananya. Ia langsung membuka loker dengan nama Chanyeol, dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah paket berbentuk persegi panjang bersampul cokelat. Seulas senyum langsung terkembang diwajah manisnya. Ia segera akan memberikannya kepada bocah itu.

Sebelumnya ia membuka lemari P3K dulu, mengambil alcohol, kapas, plaster, obat kompres dan obat merah untuk mengobati wajah Chanyeol yang babak belur itu. " Ah.. syukurlah! Ahjusshi dan Ahjummah tidak melupakan hari ulang tahun anak semata wayangnya itu, setidaknya hadiah ini bisa sedikit mengurangi sakit karena patah hatinya," gumam Sungmin sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2, kamar Chanyeol tepat berhadapan dengan kamarnya.

Pintu berwarna putih itu terlihat tidak tertutup sempurna. " Tok.. Tok.. Tok..!," Sungmin mengetuk pintu itu. " Chanyeol-ah! kau didalam?," tanyanya.

" Nde! Masuk saja Noona!," Chanyeol mengizinkan Sungmin untuk masuk. Sungmin menyembulkan kepalanya lucu, " Kau sedang apa?," ia pun mendorong tubuhnya masuk kedalam. Disana Chanyeol tengah mengumpulkan pakaian kotornya kedalam keranjang.

" Hari ini adalah waktumu mencuci, ya?," Sungmin melihat keranjang cucian Chanyeol dan beberapa pakaian kotor yang dipegang namja itu. Sungmin meletakkan semua obat-obatan dan paket itu dipinggir kasur queen size Chanyeol. Mata besar namja itu meneliti semua barang-barang tersebut.

" Kajja kemari! Aku obati wajahmu!," Sungmin segera memerintah Chanyeol untuk mendekat, yeoja manis itu sudah duduk dipinggir kasur. Chanyeol pun menurut setelah ia memasukan pakaiannya kedalam keranjang cucian, dan mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya disebelah Sungmin –dipinggir kasur-.

" Anak pintar," Sungmin tersenyum dan sebelum ia mengobati wajah sepupunya, " Chakkamanyo.. Ige!," ia menyodorkan paket itu pada Chanyeol. Namja itu memasang wajah bingungnya yang lucu.

" Hadiah ulang tahunmu kemarin saat 27 November.. Park Ahjusshi yang memberikannya," jelas Sungmin. Chanyeol memandang bergantian hadiahnya dan Sungmin. " Appa?," ulangnya pelan, Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

" Bukalah..!," perintah Sungmin antusias dan ingin tahu. " Hadiah dari Kim Ahjummah pun ada didalamnya," tiimpal Sungmin. " Eomma? Didalam sini? Bagaimana bisa.. mereka?," tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

" Oh! Park Ahjusshi kebetulan saat itu ada dinas ke Shibuya, Jepang.. lalu, dia ingat tentang hari lahir anak tunggalnya dan memutuskan untuk bertemu membicarakan hadiah untukmu.. dan, Voila! Sekarang sudah ada ditanganmu," jelas Sungmin menceritakan hadiah pemberian bumonim Chanyeol, walau keduanya sudah berpisah ( Divorce ) tapi, kedua sepakat untuk tetap menjalin hubungan dengan baik demi Chanyeol. Keduanya tidak ingin egois dan semakin mengorbankan anak itu.

Chanyeol pun langsung membuka paket itu dengan sangat telaten, Sungmin memperhatikannya. Hingga sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu muda yang dibalik kertas sampul cokelat itu. Sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu dengan pita berwarna silver dan ada sebuah kartu ucapan disana.

Chanyeol menatap Sungmin seakan sedang meminta izin, " Baca!," Sungmin mengangguk dan memerintahnya.

**To: Park Chanyeol**

**For My Dear.. Uri Aegya!**

**Happy Brithday.. Saengil Chukae!**

**Sedikit hadiah dari Eomma & Appa**

**Still Healthful **

**Always Happy**

**And**

**We're always pray for you!**

**v( ^)0(^ )9**

**-Eomma & Appa-**

Seulas senyum terkembang dibibir tebalnya, Chanyeol menatap berbinar pada Sungmin. " Aku merindukan mereka, Noona!," ujarnya sambil menarik simpul pita berwarna silver itu dan langsung membuka kotak yang lumayan besar itu.

" Haaaaaaah.. yeppeoda~~," puji Sungmin saat melihat hadiah Chanyeol pemberian sang Eomma, sebuah sweatershirt berwarna abu-abu dengan embroideries tiger face dari benang warna warni dari merek ternama –KENZO-. Dan terselip sebuah surat di bagian lehernya, " Aku akan membacanya nanti," dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkannya dari dalam kotak.

" Satu lagi.. pasti dari Appamu!," ujar Sungmin mengingatkan. Chanyeol merogoh kedalam kotak, sebuah benda seperti CD dan sebuah kotak kecil kecil berbahan beludru berwarna hitam. Chanyeol mencoba menggoyang kotak hitam tersebut, ia menggendikkan bahunya saat tidak ada suara. " Entahlah.. mungkin sejenis aksesoris," tebak Chanyeol. Ia tengah sibuk membolak-balik CD case tanpa sampul itu.

" Noona rasa itu.. sebuah arloji," Sungmin memberi pendapatnya. Ia menimbang-nimbang hadiah terakhir milik Chanyeol itu.

" Bukakan, Noona!," Chanyeol meminta tolong pada Sungmin untuk dia yang membukakan hadiah itu. " Jeongmal!?," tanya Sungmin memastikan. Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

Dan tanpa banyak pemikiran dan pertanyaan lagi, Sungmin membuka kotak itu, kotaknya masih berat dan kencang. Jadi, agak sulit. Chanyeol fokus menatap kotaknya, hingga. " Mwo?! Apa itu Noona?," Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih. Sejenis kalung dengan bandul berupa plat berwarna gold bertuliskan sebuah nama, " BAEKKI ". –sejenis kalung untuk hewan piaraan ( Anjing/Kucing )- keduanya saling berpandangan.

Sungmin melepas keluar kalung itu dari kotaknya, " Ini terlalu kecil dilehermu.. dan.. namamu Chanyeol bukan Baekki," Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama kalung dengan talinya yang berwarna hitam dari bahan suede itu. Keduanya memandang bingung pada kalung itu.

" Sigh! Ini sih kalung untuk anjing kalau tidak kucing! Cacao pun punya," ujar Sungmin sambil mengingat pada Anjing cokelat hitam piaraannya dulu saat high school, sekarang anjing itu dibawa pindah oleh keluarganya ke Guro.

" Untuk peliharaan?," ulang Chanyeol bingung. " Yang benar saja? Aigoo.. apa Appa itu tidak salah, haah? Aku, kan tidak memiliki peliharaan," sungutnya pada si Appa. " Entahlah.. apa ini tertukar?," Sungmin menduga ada kesalahan dari pihak ahjusshinya itu. Chanyeol menggeleng tidak tahu, " Aku akan menanyakannya nanti lewat e-mail atau lewat weibo.. dan line," ucap Chanyeol.

" Terserah kau sajalah!," pasrah Sungmin yang meletakkan kalung itu lagi kedalam kotak yang dipegang Chanyeol. " Sekarang kita obati dulu wajahmu!," tunjuk Sungmin tepat diwajah babak belur Chanyeol. Namja itu mengangguk menurut, ia memindahkan hadiah-hadiahnya kesisi lain tempat tidurnya.

" Noona~~ pelan-pelan, nde?!," pinta Chanyeol memelas. " Aku belum menyentuh wajahmu Chanyeol-ah! ck.. kau ini, tertangkap polisi kau tidak takut.. masa hanya dengan alkohol luka dan obat merah kau takut?," cibir Sungmin dengan wajah meremehkan. Chanyeol memberengut sebal.

Sungmin dengan telaten membasahi kapas dengan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka dan sisa darah yang mengering dibagian hidung, pelipis, dan sudut bibir Chanyeol. Sesekali dia meringis saat rasa perih dan dingin alcohol menyapa luka-lukanya. Sungmin tidak banyak bicara saat mengobati wajah Chanyeol, begitu juga namja itu.

Sekarang Sungmin siap untuk mengompres memarnya, disudut bibir, kening, dan sudut mata kiri Chanyeol dengan kantung kompres yang berisi air hangat. " Noona!," sapa Chanyeol buka suara saat Sungmin tengah memeras handuk kecil. " Mmh~~~," balas Sungmin singkat.

" Auuuuuuwwch!,"

" Appoooooooooo~~," rintih Chanyeol saat kantung hangat itu menyentuh luka memarnya, karena Sungmin sedikit memberi tekanan disana. Sungmin sama sekali terlihat santai tidak merasa bersalah. " Yak! Noona.. Appooo..!," rutuk Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya menahan nyeri sedangkan tangannya meremas kuat bed covernya hingga lecek.

" Tahan, kau kan namja," komen Sungmin sekenanya dengan tampang datar. " Ini sakit!," protes Chanyeol kukuh. " Salahmu sendiri.. siapa suruh berkelahi?! Merasa jagoan?," sungut Sungmin, yang terdengar seperti olokkan.

Kalau sudah seperti itu Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia hanya diam sambil menatap wajah tenang Sungmin yang sedang mengompres memar dibagian sudut bibirnya yang agak merah kebiruan. " Neo! Sudah mau bercerita?," tawar Sungmin tiba-tiba, yeoja itu tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol tengah menahan diri, namja itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi masih ia tahan.

Chanyeol agak tertunduk, tingkahnya terbaca oleh Sungmin. " Noona.. kenapa kau tidak mengomel seharian ini? Biasanya kupingku sudah panas mendengar amarah dan nasehat-nasehatmu bila tahu aku terlibat masalah apalagi hingga masuk kantor polisi," cicit Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

" Questing time bagiku menyeramahimu! I'm bored with that.. tidakkah kau bosan mendengar nasehatku?," Sungmin malah mengajukan pertanyaan, dapat yeoja itu rasakan kepala Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. " Aku.. lebih suka kau yang cerewet, Noona! Kalau kau diam seperti itu malah tampak menakutkan," katanya jujur.

" Seminggu lagi kau akan menjadi mahasiwa Park Chanyeol.. jadi, aku anggap kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertindak untuk dirimu sendiri," Sungmin tersenyum ramah setelah mengompres sudut bibir Chanyeol. Dan reflek mengacak gemas rambut hitam kecokelatan Chanyeol.

" Perkelahian itu bukan aku yang memulainya," akunya saat Sungmin sudah menyiapkan plaster. " Mmh..," hanya itu respon Sungmin.

" Nama yeoja itu Go Hara.. kami sudah berpacaran 6 bulan, kendeu.. dia ternyata belum benar-benar berakhir dengan Junhyung. Sigh! Mereka belum benar-benar putus.. yeoja itu menipuku," Chanyeol tersenyum remeh pada dirinya sendiri, dan dapat Sungmin lihat wajah terluka Chanyeol dari mata besarnya yang tidak berbinar seperti biasanya. Dengan pelan-pelan Sungmin menempelkan plaster berwarna pink dibatang hidung Chanyeol yang terdapat luka gores yang cukup panjang.

" Yeoja itu berbohong… dia bilang dia harus menemani eommanya, makanya dia tidak bisa pergi merayakan aku diterima masuk universitas.. sekaligus farewell party untuk Zico yang akan kuliah ke US," sambung Chanyeol.

" Zico?! Temanmu yang pandai nge-rap cepat itu?," tanya Sungmin memastikan dengan wajah terkejutnya yang lucu. Ia kembali menempelkan plaster dengan warna baby blue sekarang didaerah pelipis Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya mengangguk, " Wah.. tidak kuduga bocah itu pintar juga hingga bisa kuliah diluar negeri," pujinya.

" Itu karena Abojinya dimutasi kesana," timpal Chanyeol. Sungmin hanya ber-oh-ria. " Nyatanya.. salah satu chingunku, Suga melihatnya di bioskop bersama Junhyung. Tadinya aku tidak ingin percaya pada Suga.. tapi, aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau namja itu sumber informasi yang paling bisa dipercaya,".

" Tukang gossip maksudmu?," celetuk Sungmin enteng, sambil kembali menempelkan plaster ke tiga di daerah kening namja itu. " Ya.. terserah Noona mau mengartikan Suga seperti apa. Dan rasa penasaran menghinggapiku, aku mencoba mengiriminya teks dan pesan lewat soc-media.. dia tidak membalasnya, aku telephone.. dia tidak mengangkatnya dan malah me-non aktifan handphonenya. Hingga akhirnya kami tidak bertemu secara tidak sengaja tepat setelah kami berkaraoke.. Suga dan Baro tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke game center, Voila! Kami berpapasan didepan bioskop," jelas Chanyeol.

Sungmin belum banyak berkomentar ia terus menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk bocah itu, ia menatap iba Chanyeol. Dapat ia lihat bocah itu begitu terluka dan pasti bocah itu sangat menyukai yeoja itu. " Kau tahu Noona.. Hara-ssi dia begitu terkejut saat bertemu denganku, dan dia.. dia malah memilih berlindung dibalik punggung Junhyung, seakan aku.. akan menariknya dan mempermalukkannya didepan umum!," dengan suara yang mulai parau Chanyeol kembali bercerita.

" Namjachingunya itu aku! Kenapa dia harus bersembunyi?," tanya Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya kesal. " Haaahhhhhhhhft…! Aku seperti namja babbo," oloknya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Argggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh… appooooooooooooooooooo!," jerit Chanyeol seperti yeoja yang diperkosa. Tanpa dosa Sungmin menggerakkan jari telunjuk lentiknya menekan luka Chanyeol yang sudah ditutup plester, menekannya dengan agak keras.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, ia menatap sebal pada Sungmin yang terlihat cuek saja dan malah sibuk merapikan p3k. " Kau ini, Noona.. tck!," lirihnya sambil mengusap-usap lukanya. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?," ujar Sungmin ingin tahu tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang tengah meringis.

" Para pengikut Junhyung-lah yang terlebih dahulu yang melayangkan pukulan pada Baro," sambung Chanyeol sambil terus mengusap-usap lukanya yang tadi ditekan (sengaja) oleh Sungmin. " Hara langsung menjerit histeris! Hidung Baro mengeluarkan darah.. mereka mncoba memancingku! Aargghhhhhhhhhhh.. god damn!," maki Chanyeol emosi mengingat kejadian semalam.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. " Si Junhyung itu! Aigoo.. ottokhae Hara begitu jatuh cinta dengan monster itu?," rutuknya pada ex-yeojachingunya itu (sekarang).

" Kalau Junhyung monster? Kau sendiri apa Chanyeol-ah~~?," respon Sungmin dengan nada meledek. " Dobi..!," celetuk Sungmin lagi sambil terkekeh.

" Dobi? Dia itu bukan monster.. dia sejenis peri, tepatnya peri rumah. Tubuhnya kecil.. matanya besar dan bulat, dan kupingnya agak memanjang runcing," papar Chanyeol mendeskripsikan Dobi si peri rumah di film Harry Potter.

" Tetap saja monster.. fisiknya saja kecil, cebol.. wajahnya itu aneh. Dan sesuatu yang aneh itu monster!," Sungmin pun tidak mau kalah.

" Ck! Dasar yeoja.. tidak mau kalah," cibir Chanyeol pelan sambil menatap tajam Sungmin. " Baiklah.. kalau begitu.. mmh.. bagaimana dengan troll?," tawar Sungmin dengan mata berbinar, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

" Ya.. troll terlihat dan terdengar cocok denganmu. Secara fisik kalian mendekati! Hehehe..," kekeh Sungmin puas. " MWO?!," teriak Chanyeol tidak terima.

" Troll? Makhluk besar berkutil dengan gada besar dan berotak bodoh? Kau menyamakannya denganku? Aissh…," sungutnya tidak terima. Sungmin mengangguk puas sambil tertawa renyah, bisa meledek adik sepupunya itu. Biasanya dia yang kalah dan yang menjadi korban ejekkan dan olokkan Chanyeol.

" Tubuh bongsor dengan senyum idiot dan hanya senang berkelahi. Itulah dirimu! Sama seperti troll makhluk bodoh itu," sambungnya lagi tanpa dosa, membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tidak habis piker, dari mana Noonanya itu mendapat pemikiran seperti itu? Menyamakan dirinya yang jelas-jelas Pangeran Sekolah dengan raksasa tidak berotak itu.

" Yaak! Noonaaa… berhentilah tertawa dan membandingkanku dengan troll!," ujar Chanyeol. Sungmin masih terkiki geli, otaknya kini tengah membayangkan Chanyeol tengah berbuat keonaran sambil membawa gada besar sambir berteriak-teriak dengan suara bassnya. " Berhenti atau.. kau akan mendapatkan balasannya!," ancam Chanyeol yang sedang menatap sebal sang Noona, yang ia tahu pasti yeoja yang lebih tua 9 tahun darinya itu sedang berimajinasikan dirinya yang menjadi troll.

Tapi. Sepertinya tidak ada respon dari Sungmin yang akan mengakhiri tawa dan imajinasinya itu. " Aigooo.. Yeollie-ah! Kau sangat lucu sekaligus bodoh! Hahahaha…," olok Sungmin ditengah tawanya.

" Yaaak! NOONAAA.. kubilang berhenti!," tegas Chanyeol lagi. " Aku tidak bisa berhenti! Hahaha.. itu pasti sangat lucu sekali! Kau berkeliling kota dengan gada besar dan rambutmu yang berantakan dan topless untuk membalas dendam pada Junhyung!," sambung Sungmin.

Wajah Chanyeol sudah memerah malu dan emosi. " La-lalu.. hahaha kau mengamuk!," tawa Sungmin tidak juga mereda.

" Baiklah! Jika tidak mau berhenti! Terima seranganku Noona!," dengan sigap jari-jari panjang dan besarnya sudah bergerak kedaerah pinggang dan perut Sungmin, ia langsung menggelitiki perut yeoja itu tanpa ampun. Semakin membuat tawa Sungmin pecah dan menggelegar memenuhi kamar Chanyeol, ia menggeliat tidak nyaman diatas kasur Chanyeo. Gelitikan Chanyeol tidak bisa dihentikan.

" Chanyeol-ah! Geliiiii… hahahaha!," Sungmin mencoba lepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol dari daerah pinggangnya. " Aniii! Rasakan Noonaa.. hahaha," tolak Chanyeol tertawa puas, tidak mau kalah. Ia semakin gencar dan mendekatkan diri didekat Sungmin.

" Geliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Babbo!," jerit Sungmin sambil tertawa. " Yak! Hukuman untukmu," jawab Chanyeol. " Dasar kau TROLLLLLL!," ledek Sungmin. Suara tawa geli Sungmin dan suara bass Chanyeol saling bersahutan menghiasi kamar besar tersebut.

Ya! Kegiatan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Sungmin. Kalau dulu sebelum keluarganya pindah Sungmin sering melakukannya bersama Jinki dan Taemin. Saling mengelitiki hingga perang bantal pun tak terelakkan. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Anak-anak Lee ini terpisah jarak, sebagi gantinya Chanyeol-lah yang sering memulai hal ini. Cukup menyenangkan, bagi keduanya setelah berdebatan panjang saling meledek dan mengolok berakhir dengan saling menggelitiki.

Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan keduanya, smartphone hitam Chanyeol bordering diatas meja lampu. Sungmin dan Chanyeol saling menatap polos.

" Handphonemu, Yeol!," tunjuk Sungmin dengan dagu kearah meja. Chanyeol mengangguk menuruti arah pandang Sungmin. Ia melihat sejenak si penelepon. **MY APPA^^**, nama yang tertera dilayar touch screennya.

" Appa," ucap Chanyeol tanpa suara pada Sungmin, yeoja itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Angkat babbo!," perintah Sungmin cepat sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakkan akibat kegiatan tadi.

Chanyeol langsung menggenggam smart phone ber-chasing merah bergambar Tokyo Tower (Menara Eiffel udah pasaran) dan langsung menekan tanda hijau. " Yeobseo.. Appa!," sapanya dengan nada khasnya yang berat.

" Nde.. aku sudah menerimanya! Gamshamnida..," Chanyeol melirik hadiah yang tadi ia buka. Sungmin langsung mengerti pasti, Park Ahjusshi menanyakan soal hadiah darinya dan Kim Ahjummah.

Chanyeol mengangguk, saat Appanya berkata sesuatu. " Ya.. cheonmaneyo!," balasnya singkat. " Aku berencana mengambil jurusan Arsitek.. cita-citaku masih sama seperti kecil Appa," cerita Chanyeol mengenai jurusan kuliah nanti.

" Nde.. dia ada bersamaku, dikamar!," Chanyeol langsung menatap Sungmin dan langsung member kode pada Noona, bahwa Appa menanyakan kabar yeoja itu. Sungmin menunjuk dirinya, Chanyeol langsung mengangguk. " Berkatalah sesuatu..," titah Chanyeol, lagi tanpa suara.

" Akh! Annyeong.. Park Ahjusshi!," sapa Sungmin ceria, seperti anak-anak. Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli melihat sikap Sungmin yang 180 derajat langsung bersikap manja.

**" ****Apa kabarnya Minnie-ah!?,"** sapa Park Ahjusshi di line sana. " Gwaenchana.. Ahjusshi Otte?," Sungmin balik bertanya.

**" ****Ahjusshi baik.. Apa Chanyeol menyusahkan? Kenakalan apa yang sudah ia buat lagi?,"** ada nada memastikan dari pertanyaan Park Ahjusshi, Chanyeol reflek mendeath glare Sungmin dengan mata besarnya yang polos. Memasang wajah sememelas mungkin pada Sungmin agar tidak mengadu, agar dihari ulang tahunnya yang sudah lewat 2 hari itu tidak rusak oleh omelan sang Appa.

Sungmin memutar matanya malas dan mendesah pasrah. " Gwaenchana Ahjusshi! Selama beberapa bulan ini.. Chanyeolli menjadi anak manis, seperti seekor anak kucing!," ujar Sungmin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan girang, ia mengangguk-ngangguk puas dengan sandiwara Sungmin. **" Jinjja?! Aigoo.. apa anak itu sudah berubah?,"** respon Park Ahjusshi sangsi atas anaknya sendiri.

" Ahjusshi tenang saja.. bila Chanyeol berbuat nakal aku sudah biasa, aku selalu memberlakukan hukuman untuknya," jawab Sungmin enteng. " Lagi pula Chanyeolli kan sudah akan menjadi mahasiswa.. mau sampai kapan dia terus memelihara sikap rebel-nya itu?," timpal Sungmin lagi sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

**" ****Nde.. baiklah kalau begitu! Kau benar Minnie.. sudah saatnya dia berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, bertingkah nakal untuk mencari perhatian padaku dan Eommanya,"** jawab Park Ahjusshi diiringi desahan lega di seberang sana. Senyum Chanyeol langsung luntur.

Dan sungmin sangat mengerti dengan hal itu, " Ahjusshi.. tidakkah kau ingin berkunjung ke Nowon untuk bertemu Chanyeol? Sedikit memberinya semangat.. atau nasehat untuk menghadapi dunia perkuliahan?," tawar Sungmin memberi masukan yang langsung mendapat gelengan lemah dari Chanyeol.

**" ****Mmmh… aku tidak bisa janji Minnie! Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk di Busan.. mianhae~~," **sesal pria dewasa itu, terdengar dari nada bicaranya. Dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol masam.

" Oh! Tapi, kalau sudah tidak terlalu sibuk.. datanglah berkunjung. Chanyeol sangat merindukanmu.. Ahjusshi," ucap Sungmin sambil menatap iba Chanyeol. Mood namja itu kembali suram.

**" ****Nde.. pasti! Apa anak itu ada disitu?,"** Tanya Park Ahjusshi memastikan. Dia juga sebenarnya sangat merindukan putera semata wayangnnya itu, terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat Natal dan itu bukan dalam suasana kidung yang bahagia. Mereka bertemu saat suasana yang lumayan (sangat) mengecewakan. Dimana Chanyeol terkena skorsing panjang dari sebelum liburan Natal, karena ketahuan kabur dan bermain di game center saat jam belajar.

Sungmin menggeleng, padahal Park Ahjusshi tidak mungkin melihatnya. " Aniyo.. dia memilih keluar kamar saat Ahjusshi ingin berbicara denganku," bohong Sungmin.

**" ****Oh.. syukurlah! Aku merasa bersalah jika anak itu mendengar percakapan kita ini.. Minnie-ah! Bisa Ahjusshi minta tolong padamu?," **pintanya. " Apa? Ahjusshi ingin minta tolong apa?," Sungmin mulai menajamkan pendengarannya, karena posisinya dengan ponsel Chanyeol lumayan berjarak, makanya diloudspeaker oleh si empunya. Begitu juga Chanyeol ia langsung memasang wajah serius.

**" ****Aku harap kau tidak bosan.. Ahjusshi sekali lagi titip anak itu, ya Minnie!? Mianhae.. katakan pada Chanyeol harus membawanya dalam keadaan seperti ini.. jujur Ahjusshi ingin Chanyeol tinggal bersama Eommanya di Jepang, karena Junsu Ahjummah hanya sendiri disana.. tapi, anak itu keras. Kau tahu sendiri? Dia malah memilih tinggal denganmu… Aaah~~,"** terdengar desahan lemas diakhir ucapan Park Ahjusshi. Sungmin dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan penuh arti.

" Ahjusshi tenang saja.. aku akan menjaga Chanyeol sebagai pengganti Jinki dan Taemin yang tinggal jauh dariku," balas Sungmin diakhiri senyuman tulus pada Chanyeol.

**" ****Ahjusshi tidak masalah Chanyeol ingin tinggal bersama siapa.. asal bisa jaga diri. Jujur Ahjusshi pasti sangat merindukan anak itu bila ia tinggal dengan Eommanya, dia tinggal denganmu saja yang masih di Korea Selatan.. aku masih tidak bias sering-sering menemuinya, apalagi bila dia move ke Jepang?!,"** ada nada lirih didalamnya.

" Chanyeol.. aman denganku Ahjusshi!," seru Sungmin terkekeh renyah. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang kembali sibuk dengan pakaian kotornya.

**" ****Minnie! Sekali lagi Ahjusshi percayakan Chanyeol padamu.. jangan sungkan-sungkan kau adukan kenakalannya, jangan bersekongkol untuk menutup-nutupinya!," **kembali Yoochun berkata bahwa ia menitipkan Chanyeol pada Sungmin dan percaya pada yeoja itu.

" Nde.. Ahjusshi! Untuk apa kami bersekongkol.. tidak ada untungnya buatku!," balasnya sambil memperhatikan kegiatan Chanyeol.

**" ****Baiklah.. Ahjusshi harus pergi! Sudah terlalu lama Ahjusshi meninggalkan kantor. Cha! Minnie-ah.. sampaikan salamku pada Bumonimmu jika mereka pulang, jaga kesehatan kalian.. dan.. sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol! Ahjusshi menyayanginya.. merindukannya.. dan.. bangga padanya! Selamat untuknya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mahasiswa! Bye.. Bye..,", **Yoochun Ahjusshi memutuskan panggilannya, sebelum Sungmin sempat member salam.

Sungmin menatap layar smartphone Chanyeol sejenak dan langsung melempar pandangan pada anak itu yang juga tengah menatapnya. " Dia menutupnya! Dia titip salam untukmu dan mengucapkan selamat menjadi mahasiswa!," Sungmin menyampaikan pesa Yoochun Ahjusshi pada Chanyeol.

Tidak lama, smartphone itu bergetar ada pesan masuk dari Yoochun Ahjusshi. "Ahjusshi mengirim teks!," Sungmin memberi tahu pada Chanyeol. " Baca saja!," Chanyeol memberikan izin.

**My Appa :**

**Hampir Appa lupa, Chanyeol! Kau pasti bingung,**

**dengan hadiah Appa yang satunya?!**

**Tenang saja, hadiah itu akan diantar hari ini.**

**Jaga, rawat, dan sayangi dia dengan baik, nde?!**

**Entah kenapa.. hadiah itu langsung terlintas diotak Appa untukmu.**

**Ditambah Appa menerima banyak saran dan rekomendasi hadiah**

**dari beberapa teman..**

**Semoga kau senang! ^^**

**~Saranghae **

Sungmin dan Chanyeol sama-sama memasang wajah bingung, bertanya-tanya apa hadiah itu?. " Ahjusshi.. dia ingin bermain teka-teki bukan?," gumam Sungmin yang tertangkap dengar oleh Chanyeol yang juga sama bingungnya.

" Appa bilang.. jaga, rawat, dan sayangi! Mmhh.. apa kira-kira, ya?," Chanyeol memasang wajah berfikir. " Apa itu sejenis kendaraan untukku?," Sungmin menggeleng sambil terkikik, mendekati Chanyeol.

" Hehehehe.. kau.. ini benar-benar pabbo!," dengan enaknya Sungmin menoyor kepala Chanyeol. " Jelas-jelas.. itu sebuah kalung! Mana ada kendaraan yang memakai kalung, setidaknya yang dikirimkan Ahjusshi itu kunci. Bukan kalung!," jelas Sungmin yang sambil merapikan p3k.

" Mmhh.. benar juga!," ujar Chanyeol ikut dengan perkataan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah bodoh adik sepupunya itu. " Lalu.. kira-kira apa, ya Noona?," tanya Chanyeol lagi pada Sungmin saat yeoja itu akan meninggalkan kamarnya.

" Seekor peliharaan," jawabnya singkat dan langsung menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Chanyeol. Meninggalkan namja itu sendiri dengan pemikirannya. " Peliharaan?," ulangnya pelan. " Kira-kira binatang seperti apa yang Appa belikan?," tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa, sambil kembali meneruskan kegiatan mengumpulkan dirty laundry-nya.

**To Be Countinue**

Author harap yang review jumlahnya sama dengan jumlah viewers-nya!

Yah! sedih, bgt!

Tinggalkan jejaklah, walaupun pendek..

m(ToT)m

Please respect the Author..

Don't be siders!

Author mohooooooooooooooooooooonn!


End file.
